The End for us
by HeythereJuliet
Summary: After David overhears Kylie and Gails conversation about Kylie and Nicks affair. David is now numb. The love of his life cheated on him with his own brother but instead of seeking revenge he instead packs his bags and moves out. How will Kylie try to get him back. How can the two patch things up and get back to normal.


Authors note: I'm currently posting story's that I was doing on my wattpad to my fanfiction account instead just in case anyone's wondering why they may have saw this story and a few others I've posted that were on wattpad.

"You slept with his brother"

David couldn't believe his ears when he heard his mother and wife talking about his wife's affair. He felt sick and he wanted nothing more than to punch his brothers face in.

Instead he walked down the stairs and out of the house. He couldn't be near them. He needed to clear his head and leave the street for a bit.

Kylie had been calling and calling him but David refused to pick up. Eventually switching his phone off, he couldn't stand to be near her let alone speak to her but of course she had no idea that he knew. Which made it worse, he wanted to get revenge, he wanted to kill himself.

All these possible things to do flooded through his head but he kept coming back to the same conclusion. He still loved his wife but he refused to be taken for a mug. So the only solution he could think of was the one that would hurt Kylie the most. A divorce.

It would hurt him to but it was the only solution. He didn't deserve to be cheated on and he refused to be taken for a mug.

David now figured it was time to go back. After a few days he had what he needed. He made his way back to the street and to his cheating wife.

The minute he walked in, he saw his family turn immediately towards him.

"Where the hell have you been!" Kylie screeched as she stormed towards him "I've been going out of my mind"

"We were going to call the police. So answer us then where have you been" Gail demanded.

David sighed before looking Kylie in the eyes "I want a divorce"

You could hear a pin drop it had gone that silent. Kylie however after a minute thought he was joking and laughed " good joke David"

"I'm being serious" David said as he placed the papers in her hands. "I know about you and Nick"

Gail gasped as Nick closed his eyes wishing this was all a dream.

"How did you-"Kylie was cut off as David explained.

"I overheard you and Gail talking about it. That child might not be mine because you shacked up with my brother"

"You slept with Nick" Audrey looked at Kylie in disbelieve. She had tears streaming down her face.

"David. Please. Don't do this" Kylie begged as she grabbed at his jacket. David shoved her off, trying to control his emotions.

"When I found you. You were nothing but a tart dancing in a cage" David said as Kylie just stared at him in disbelief "I gave you a home, a family. I loved you. My mistake" David sighed "I just want these signed. I'm going to get my stuff"

"Your stuff!" Audrey frowned "it should be her that's moving out!"

"It's fine Gran. She has Max and I wouldn't wish him to be homeless"

"David-"

"Don't talk to me" David hissed at Nick before looking at his mother who now had tears rolling down her cheeks "I should of known you would keep his secret after all, I was always the black sheep of the family."

"That's not true" gasped Gail. Kylie was frozen in one spot. Her whole life was falling apart.

"That's enough now Gail!" Snapped Audrey "you should of told him if you knew. David love, you can stay with me"

David smiled slightly before making his way upstairs. Kylie shook her head desperately. "David!" She went to follow him upstairs only for Audrey to stop her in her tracks "I think you've done enough lady. I always said you were bad news!"

"Gran" nick sighed. Audrey turned her glare towards her other grandson.

"As far as I'm concerned. You lot can stay away from me and David right!"

"Mum. You don't mean that!"

"You're damn right I mean that. That little bitch has taken David for granted for far too long. I'm glad he's now seen her for what she really is."

"It was a mistake"Kylie sobbed, she bolted up the stairs to stop her husband from leaving. He was throwing his stuff in a bag, determined that he was going.

"David, please."

"I've got nothing to say to you"

"We can make it work-"

"WHAT" David snapped turning to face her. "What's the plan then kyles, you have the baby, we get a DNA test and the baby turns out to be nicks. Do I just pretend that this child's mine forever"

"Well.. yeah.. maybe"

David chuckled"you're deluded"

"We can make it work. The baby's yours, I'm sure it is!"

David sighed. He felt tired, he felt drained. "What would you do? All the times you thought I was having it on with Tina behind your back. What would you have done if it had been true"

"I..."Kylie paused. The tears streaming down her face as she hugged her baby bump.

"You would kick me out. The only difference is, I'm the one that's going" he zipped up his bag"I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff later" he went to open the door and paused in front of her.

Kylie let out a sob as she looked into his eyes "I'm so sorry"

David pulled the door open and walked out, he began to walk down the stairs with his bags in hand. Kylie let out a sob as she finally realised this was happening and he was going. No forgiveness in his eyes.

"David. Please. Let's talk about this" Kylie begged as she followed him down the stairs "what do I tell Max"

"Tell him that though I love him I can't stand to look at his tart of a mother" David said bitterly. Kylie saw nothing but hate in his eyes and it scared her. There was no love or remorse.

"Come on David" Audrey said as she gently rubbed her grandsons back. David took one final look at his family before leaving number 8.

Kylie ran out after him as did Gail and Nick. "David! You can't do this!" Kylie yelled. Tears streaming down her face as she alerted the street to their drama. "Please. I'm sorry!"

Tina stood outside the cabin looking confused at the drama that was happening.

"I love you!"

David turned around violently almost knocking Kylie to the ground "THEN WHY DID YOU SHAG MY BROTHER THEN!"

The whole street now knew as on lookers looked on in shock. Tina covered her mouth in surprise as she watched Kylie grab at his jacket, begging and pleading with him not to leave her. "It was a mistake!"

"ONE THAT GOT YOU PREGNANT!" He bellowed. Tina's eyes widened as she looked on in disgust at nick and Kylie.

Kylie sobbed "you don't know that"

"Yeah. Funny how countless times with me and nothing then with him and you're up the spout" David sighed "I can't look at you, I can't be near ya. You disgust me" and with that he finally walked away from her leaving Kylie to fall to her knees and sob. She had lost the one person that meant the most to her.


End file.
